Animal Instincts
by Luddles
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are stealing an artifact from a mad scientist when Dark accidentally knocks over a vial of a strange purple potion. He wakes up to find out that... he's been turned into a hamster! Written off of a dream that I had. No pairings! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. I only like to borrow the characters and dream up silly things that happen to them.**

**Author's Note: This story came from a dream that I had. Moral: Do not read DNAngel and then play with your brother's hamster right before going to sleep. I just thought it was funny enough to be turned into a fanfic.**

"_This" _**= Daisuke talking inside Dark's head or Dark talking inside Daisuke's head. Or Satoshi talking inside Krad's… okay, you get the picture.**

**Chapter One**

**Small, Dark, and Fuzzy**

**Daisuke's POV**

"_Dark! I can't _believe_ you!"_

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"_Yes, you are. Why are they here!?"_

"Because, Daisuke, cute girls around help me to get the job done faster. Now shut up so I don't look like I'm talking to myself!"

Hi there, folks. It's me, Daisuke Niwa, once again stuck on a crazy mission with Dark. This time, we're stealing a magic artwork called the Transformation Stone from a man named Tachikawa Izumi. Mr. Izumi is a scientist. A "mad scientist" as Dark pointed out the instant we got into his lab.

The place did seem to suit a mad scientist. It was filled with beakers of bubbling substances, notes scrawled in handwriting messier than even Takeshi's, and vials of strange liquids in bright neon colors. The only problem: it was attached to the back of a pet store which Mr. Izumi also owned. And Riku and Risa had shown up at the pet store.

Risa, being her usual nosy self, wanted to go in the back room that was near the hamster cages. She said it was because she couldn't find anyone to help her and she figured it was the employee break room or something. But I have the feeling Risa just has Dark-detecting sensors in her brain and could find him anywhere he was.

"Mister Dark, what are you doing here, anyways?" Risa asked.

"Hmm… stealing something, but I can't seem to find it," Dark replied. "Geez, this place is messier than my bedroom," he muttered under his breath. I assumed he was talking about _my_ room, which actually wasn't that messy at all! Whatever. It was Dark, so I didn't have any clue what he was talking about, as usual.

"_Dark, watch out or you'll knock that over!" _I warned him as his elbow almost bumped into a bright purple vial.

"Knock what over?" he asked, only proceeding to turn around and… knock the vial over. Great. My klutziness was rubbing off on him.

When Dark knocked the vial over, it exploded in a puff of white smoke. "W-what's going on?" Riku shouted.

"Mister Dark! Help me! Where are you?" Risa squealed.

"What the heck?" was all Dark said before I found myself standing there, in my own body, feeling completely and utterly alone. Dark had disappeared from my consciousness.

"Dark! Where are you! DARK!" I shouted.

"Shut up! Daisuke! You'll alert someone!" Dark's voice snapped from somewhere below the table the vial had been sitting on.

"Dark? What? Where did you go?" I asked.

"Down here, moron!" Dark retorted. I bent down and looked under the table, expecting that the potion had somehow knocked Dark out of me. But as I looked around, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. How would someone his size hide behind a table, anyway? Unless, of course, the potion had turned him invisible. "Daisuke. Look further down," Dark said exasperatedly.

I did, and the first thing I saw was a ball of purple fur sitting near my shoe. It was the exact color of…Dark's hair. "Dark?" I asked.

"Yeah, slowpoke," the purple furry thing replied as it sat upright, revealing a little head and four legs, two of which it was standing on. It was a hamster. Rather, Dark was a hamster.

**Author's Note: And that's it for today! I'll have lots more later, trust me, that was one long dream! Fortunately for you, I'm not including the part about High School Musical or me falling off of stages or all my manga turning into purple notebooks that my friends had written in. Just the parts that relate to DNAngel. **

**P.S. I drew a picture for this fanfic of all our little hamster-y friends. It should be on my website, a link to which is on my profile. The link only goes to the main page of the website, but the picture should be on the gallery (that's where pictures go, duh) under the album "Asuka's Pictures" (Because I'm Asuka). It's entitled ****DNAngel Hamster Dreams**** so just search for it because I have like 150 pictures on there. If you don't want to search for it, it's on the 3****rd**** page of pictures. It should be towards the end. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. It's called fanfiction for a reason, people. **

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to Chapter Two! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I got a new computer, and going through switching them was kind of hard… my whole DNA file got lost!! I found it though. On an alternate note, this fanfic is probably going to be around four or five chapters… maybe longer if I have the energy and time. **

**Chapter Two**

**The Quack and the Cage**

**Dark's POV**

"So… Daisuke… I think I'm a hamster," I said.

"Yeah, Dark, I noticed," he replied.

"And… uh… I think I turned Riku and Risa into hamsters too," I said sheepishly, indicating the brown and brownish-red hamsters laying a few feet away from me. They were both unconscious, which I could only attribute to the fact that I had magical ability and they did not.

"Dark!" Daisuke whined exasperatedly. He sighed and rubbed his temples, obviously, I was giving him a headache. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

The sound of footsteps was coming from the doorway. "Shh! Daisuke! Get out of here!" I hissed in a whisper. Daisuke, who had now heard the footsteps, turned and ran out the doorway faster than you could say "kaito". I smirked (as much as a hamster can smirk), a little bit proud of his phantom thief abilities. Then, I turned to look at whoever was walking into the room.

The intruder was a short, old man with white hair that stuck out in tufts all over his head, a thick mustache, and glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat, the pocket of which bore the name of our target. It was the mad scientist himself, Izumi.

I hoped that as a hamster, I would be more inconspicuous, but he noticed us right away. Carefully stepping past the broken glass from the vial, he picked up the three of us in one hand and examined us closely. "Curious…" he muttered under his breath, and glanced at the broken vial's label, which had remained intact. "…you were once human?" he asked.

"You bet we were, mister!" I snapped. "Now turn us back before I… um…" not able to think of a good threat, I merely trailed off in a rather lame fashion. Ugh. Phantom thieves should not be hamsters. I much preferred being a human. Now how was I going to pick up girls!? This was ruining my life!

The old man merely chuckled maniacally. He was freaking senile, I knew it. "Well, I'm glad to see my experimenting with the Transformation Stone is going well," he said.

"What? You used the transformation stone for this!?" I shouted at him.

"Shh!" he hissed. "I suggest you stay quiet if you want to live," he cackled, and carried the three of us out the door and into the pet store.

For a moment I thought about biting his hand, but that would probably cause us to fall, and the floor was pretty far away. Even if I could somehow get little hamster-sized wings I wasn't sure if I'd make it. Besides, I didn't want him to drop Riku or Risa.

"Oh, hello Mr. Izumi," said a soft, pretty voice, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see a very nice sight. The voice belonged to a girl. And not just any girl. A pretty girl. She was tall and had long blonde hair and brown eyes. I would have flirted with her, had I not been two inches tall at the moment.

"Ugh, I hate my life," I muttered, and curled up into a little sulking ball on the old man's palm.

"Miyuki, could you take these three to the hamster cage?" Izumi asked her. So her name was Miyuki, huh? Ugh, she even had a cute name. If only I was human again…

"Sure thing!" she replied cheerfully, and I could feel myself being lifted out of Izumi's hands and into hers, which made me considerably less sulky. I opened my eyes and looked around. Riku and Risa were still asleep. We were sitting in both of Miyuki's hands, because she needed both to carry the three of us. I seriously considered crawling up her arm and inside of the baggy T-shirt bearing the store's logo that she wore… but I thought it would only freak her out.

She would probably scream, and that would get me in more trouble with Izumi.

The man was a quack.

And I was a hamster.

A hamster who, at the moment was being dropped into a large cage with a bunch of other hamsters. I squeaked, surprised at the hamster-y squeaking ability I now possessed despite the fact that I could still talk. And then I squeaked even louder as I noticed that the label on the cage we were being dropped into read "female". I was not a girl! Darn that Miyuki, she hadn't even bothered to check! I decided I didn't like her as much any more.

When we landed in the cage, I noticed that all the other hamsters were asleep. Come to think of it, I was feeling pretty sleepy myself. I quickly discovered that hamsters are nocturnal.

**Author's Note: Okay, kind of random, huh? Well, hamsters are nocturnal, anyways. Hey, I just found out that Vic Mignona (Dark's voice actor) is going to be Zero in Vampire Knight! Squee! MAJOR SQUEE! This is my all-time favorite voice actor, people. Let's see here… Ed. Tamaki. Dark. Fai! And now Zero, too!!! WAIII, all my favoritests!**


End file.
